Reencuentro
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: Ella no estaba preparada para ver a su hermana, menos después de todos los crímenes que había cometido. Este fic era originalmente para el Taller pro IC: Defendiendo el honor del foro Canon Island, pero llegué tarde, y tarde con ganas D:


**Como ya lo había dicho, llegué tarde, y tarde con ganas, pero llegué :v**

 **Este fic era originalmente para el Taller pro IC: Defendiendo el honor del foro Canon Island.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Personaje: Sorano Agria**

 **Me tocó escribir sobre las escenas de Yukino y Sorano de los capítulos 492 y 493 n_n**

Sorano caminaba tranquilamente en busca de sus amigos. Después de que aquella luz apareciera de repente, todo lo que ella conocía había desaparecido. Sus compañeros no estaban, incluso el lugar donde se encontraba había cambiado, ahora se hallaba en un espeso bosque intentando encontrar a alguien conocido, o al menos algún lugar que se le hiciese familiar.

No encontró a nadie hasta unas cuantas horas después, cuando finalmente pudo visualizar a dos personas que caminaban con dirección al norte. Sin embargo, al escuchar algunas ramas que crujieron al pasar, ellos voltearon hacia donde se hallaba.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Durante años había imaginado ese momento y sin embargo, jamás se halló a si misma sintiéndose tan desprevenida. No estaba lista para ver aquella mirada otra vez.

 _¿Quien era la persona que acompañaba a su hermana?_ Realmente lo ignoraba, había sido tan grande su impresión al reconocer a Yukino, que había quedado en un estado de shock por lo repentino del asunto. No podía formular ni una sola palabra, mucho menos moverse por más ganas de salir corriendo que tuviese en ese momento.

—¿Hermana…? —preguntó una muy sorprendida Yukino al reconocerla.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, hacía tanto que la buscaba, que no le parecía real estarla viendo en ese momento.

—¿Yuki...no? —interrogó Sorano asombrada. _¿Realmente era ella?_ _¿Sus ojos no la engañaban?_

Era la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese instante y estaba segura de que aún no estaba preparada para verla. Después de todo lo que había hecho, de todo el dolor que había generado, de todas las familias que había destruido, no se sentía merecedora de tener una hermana, y menos una tan pura y buena como lo era Yukino.

Un gran dolor oprimía su corazón amenazando con desboronarla en un instante, ¿por qué de todas las personas en el universo tenía que encontrarse precisamente con ella?

No sabía que hacer ni que decir, tan sólo pudo desviar su mirada, con el dolor y la angustia reflejados en su rostro.

—Yo… no tengo ninguna hermana menor —aseguró, procurando no mirarla a los ojos.

Fingió un semblante de enojo profundo en su rostro, aunque en realidad luchaba contra aquel nudo que apretaba su garganta en un intento por sacar todo aquel dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Tenía que mantenerse firme, no quería que su hermana menor la viera quebrarse por dentro, pero tampoco podía regresar a casa, no mientras todos sus pecados no fueran perdonados. Yukino era una chica decente y respetuosa, no como ella, quien se sentía sucia y vacía, a veces hasta algo tonta.

Desde muy niña había estado cometiendo crímenes imperdonables por órdenes de otros, no quería regresar a casa hasta haber redimido todos sus males.

—Pero… no hay duda de que eres tú... —afirmó con angustia Yukino. _¿Qué estaba diciendo?_ Estaba segura que se trataba de ella, no tenía ninguna duda. Entonces, ¿por qué la estaba negando?

Sorano podía sentir su confusión y su dolor a través de aquellas palabras que salían atropelladas de su boca, pero no podía rendirse, aún era muy pronto, todavía tenía cosas por hacer, pecados que debía redimir. Regresar en ese momento, significaría dejar su redención sin terminar, algo que le pesaría en su conciencia de por vida.

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas, seguramente me confundes —respondió la joven de largos cabellos, sin cambiar su expresión y sin mirarla aún.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tu eres mi hermana mayor, Sorano! —le gritó Yukino con desesperación, con unas cuantas lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos—. ¡Te he estado buscando durante todos estos años! ¡Desde que esa gente horrible te apartó de mi lado! —Yukino no escondía la angustia y frustración que guardaba su corazón desde aquella horrible noche. Cada día se preguntaba si ella estaría bien, o incluso si seguía con vida después de haber sido apartada de su lado. La había buscado durante años sin tener señales de ella, ¿por qué ahora que la tenía enfrente la estaba negando?—. ¡Tu, mi única hermana, por la cual regresaría el tiempo atrás con el fin de tenerla de regreso!

—… —Sorano no contestó. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle precisamente aquella gente? Aquellas personas habían sido las que la convirtieron en lo que era ahora, una gran pecadora en busca de redención. Una persona horrible, capaz de hacer cosas terribles. Ellos, quienes la habían convertido en demonio obligándola a luchar, asesinar, destruir pueblos y familias enteras, atacar iglesias, entre otros. ¿Cómo podía ella perdonarse algo así?

—No importa… sin importar lo que suceda… tu siempre me protegiste… ¡Y yo te quiero más que nada! —la voz de Yukino estaba entre sollozos, y temblaba mientras hablaba—. Yo…

Tenía que salir de ahí en ese momento, no soportaba más el peso de aquel pasado y sentía como sus lágrimas estaban comenzando a bajar. Después de tantos años de sufrimiento, era la primera vez que tenía un deseo genuino por llorar.

Ella siempre protegió a Yukino tanto del desprecio de sus padres como de esas personas que terminaron por separarlas. Aquella oscura y sangrienta noche, aquellas personas habían entrado a su casa sin tan siquiera pedir permiso, mataron a sus padres frente a sus ojos y los de su pequeña hermana. Se la llevaron a ella como esclava a construir la Torre del Cielo donde Zeref sería revivido, donde trabajaban otros niños a los cuales habían capturado también. Sin embargo, a Yukino la dejaron en casa pensando que estaba muerta.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y se dio la vuelta. El nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más potente, tanto que no sólo se le dificultaba pronunciar palabra, sino hasta respirar.

—Como te dije… me confundes con otra...—murmuró con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, antes de quebrase por completo.

—¡Porque estas diciendo todas esas cosas crueles! —gritó con indignación Yukino. ¿Cómo podía renegarla de esa manera cuando ella la había extrañado tanto? No podía entenderlo, ¿por qué Sorano actuaba de esa manera? Podía ver que ella también estaba sufriendo, entonces, ¿por qué lo hacía?

—¡Tu no tienes por hermana a una criminal! —exclamó con fuerza sacando todos aquellos sentimientos de dolor que la embargaban desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás—. ¡Mi pequeña hermana ha estado viviendo como una persona decente y respetuosa! ¡Ella no puede mezclarse con una hermana mayor que ha cometido muchos crímenes imperdonables! —la inmensa agonía silenciosa que había vivido durante tantos años por fin estaba saliendo a la luz.

Su gran barrera emocional había sido abierta, Sorano lloraba como una niña, después de tantos años ella por fin podía demostrar lo que realmente sentía.

—Es por eso… —murmuró entre dientes, intentando aplacar un poco el dolor y tratando inútilmente de calmar su quebrada voz— …Por eso es que algún día…

Sorano dejaba sus lágrimas correr libremente por sus mejillas, estaba avergonzada de ella misma y de las cosas que había hecho, pero lo que más le pesaba era que su hermana tuviera que enterarse que su hermana mayor había fallado enormemente y había hecho cosas por las que probablemente le costaría varios años más perdonarse a sí misma.

—Si alguna vez todos mis pecados son perdonados… —logró decir entre cortadamente mientras temblaba— ¡Yo volveré y le daré a mi pequeña hermana el abrazo más grande del mundo!

Hubo un momento de silencio, en donde Sorano sollozaba, aún con sus puños apretados con fuerza y encogida de hombros, con la cabeza hacia abajo. Temblaba mucho por el dolor que tenía y todavía le costaba respirar por más que el nudo en la garganta ya se hubiera desatado un poco.

—Ese día definitivamente llegará si espero pacientemente, ¿verdad? —escuchó preguntar a Yukino, esperanzada aunque aún un poco llorosa.

—¡Yo estoy luchando todos los días para asegurarme de que eso suceda! —aseguró ella.

" _Esto es porque... ella no podría perdonarme de como soy ahora…_ —pensó Sorano mientras fruncía sus labios, tratando de no sollozar más— _J_ _usto ahora, ella debe saber que estás bien ahí fuera… y eso es suficiente."_

 _ **Fin**_

 **Lamento la tardanza del fic, no tenía pensado durar tanto tiempo en presentarlo, pero al fin pude terminarlo n_n**

 **No olviden comentar, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto :)**

 **Iseki.**


End file.
